a. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to digital data storage systems and more specifically to a digital video acquisition and storage system tailored to non-technical users.
b. Description of the Background
Advances in integrated circuit and data storage technologies have reduced the cost of acquiring and digitally storing large volumes of video information. Such technologies have been employed in digital video recording security systems that provide monitoring of business and residence areas. These systems frequently include a plurality of hard disk drives for storing video information and may operate for extended periods (weeks, months, or even years) without user intervention. These systems may also employ motion detection, timed operation and other methods to more efficiently use the available storage capacity.
Digital video security systems are often constructed from a combination of personal computer components and data storage components common to servers and storage arrays. Digital video security systems may be installed, operated, and maintained by homeowners or operators of businesses. The structure and layout of present systems often employ a uniform array of components, and may require internal access, or access to the rear of the system cabinet, to service or upgrade system components. Identification of specific components may often be difficult due to the similarity of placement and similarity of appearance of a number of components that serve different purposes. Improper identification of components may lead to the wrong component being removed or replaced. Further, the user's interaction with the system hardware may be infrequent and aspects of the system may be forgotten during the interval since the last time the system hardware was accessed. Therefore, a user-friendly and easily discernable system architecture that is easier to use and service by users is needed.